


comfort

by daizaidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizaidei/pseuds/daizaidei
Summary: "You can't hide in your room forever!"Based off of a Tumblr prompt





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil Natasha imagine to kick this off! I'm gonna try to write a lot more now, which means Avengers Imagines are coming! For now, you'll have to deal with this shitty and short one while I try to find some inspiration.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dust. That’s all he is now. A big pile of dust on the ground in Wakanda. Your best friend was gone. You were currently in your room back at Stark Tower, your hair was knotty and messy, your clothes were half-on-half-on the floor, your eyes were bloodshot. You hadn’t left your room in days. You haven’t eaten anything except for the snacks you had stashed around your room and you’ve only been going to the ensuite bathroom in your room. Your friends and teammates had been trying to get you out for days, but it never worked. It was all too much. You couldn’t stand to look at Steve without Bucky at his side, Sam wasn’t the same without his rude jokes, Tony had a new aura of disguised sorrow, Bruce locked himself in his lab more than usual, Thor wasn’t loud and was half as gleeful, Clint wasn’t climbing through the Stark Tower vents as much, and Natasha... Well, you hadn’t even looked at Natasha since the battle. You couldn’t bare to look at her.  
“Y/N, please! You can’t hide in your room forever!” A voice sounded through your door. Speak of the devil.

“Leave me alone, Natasha!” You called out before closing your pillow around your ears and rolling over on your side, your duvet coming with you.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. open the door to Y/N Y/L/N’s room,” You could faintly hear Tony calling to his trusty AI.

The door opened and Natasha came in, rushing to your bedside.

“Y/N, you haven’t eaten in days. Are you feeling okay?” She asked worriedly. She had always seemed to have a soft spot for you compared to the other Avengers. Maybe it was your skill set or something that made you different from the others, but you never knew.  
“I’m fine, Nat. Just leave me alone,” You said, your voice was hoarse from a combination of crying and not using it much for days. 

“You are obviously not fine,” She said. She placed her hand on your forehead, checking for a temperature, “No fever,”  
You sighed, “Nat, please go. I’m okay,”  
Natasha mimicked your sigh, “I’m not leaving, Y/N,”

She walked to your bedside and laid down next to you. She wrapped her arms around your torso. You could feel her warm breath on your neck as she held you close.

“I know it’s hard, Y/N, but you have to push through it. You can’t keep yourself cooped up like this, it’s not healthy,” She said, her voice low and comforting.

“I can’t, Nat. It’s... It’s too hard. He was my best friend, and now... and now... he’s gone,” You tried to speak clearly, but it came out stuttered and low, as you started to cry.

Natasha turned you around and brought her hand to your cheek. She slowly brushed away a tear with her thumb before pulling you into her chest. She held you tight as you cried into her shirt, soaking it with your salty tears.

“It’s going to be okay, Y/N, we’re gonna find a way to get him back,” Natasha said, trying to comfort you.

“You don’t know that,” You sobbed.

Natasha held you close, whispering reassuring words to you as you cried in her embrace. She comforted you until you calmed down enough to stop crying.

“I.. uh.. I’m sorry for that,” You said guiltily, wiping a tear from your eye as you moved away from Natasha.

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” She said softly, pulling you back towards her.

You smiled into her, “Thank you,”  
“Of course... Uh... I uh... I love you,” She said the last part very quietly, and despite your close proximity, you could barely make out what she said.  
You smiled when you finally realized the three words she had muttered, “I love you too, Natasha,”


End file.
